


Prompt 11

by f_lame_alchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_lame_alchemist/pseuds/f_lame_alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Ed is too drunk to find his own apartment, there's someone else's he can stumble to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 11

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, this was my first royed writing ever of all time, from November 2015. Oh my gosh, it's so short.

A sound dragged Roy out of what had been a fairly restless sleep, and he lay in the dark breathing quietly. After a moment the sound repeated itself, a kind of hollow thud against the door to his apartment. Roy sat up, reaching for the bat underneath his bed.

The sound of someone struggling with the doorknob could be heard, and then the scratching of the lock being fumbled with. Was someone trying to break in? What was going on? Roy moved soundlessly towards the door, adjusting his grip on the bat and wishing he was wearing something more than an old shirt and boxers.

The door swung open suddenly, and a short blonde stumbled in holding a key. Roy’s bat stopped mid-swing, inches away from a familiar face.

Ed’s normally well-kept hair tumbled over his shoulders and his clothes were rumpled. There was some kind of scrape on his face. “Heyyyyy,” he slurred, lurching suddenly sideways.

Roy caught him before he crumpled completely, helping him to sit down and lean against the wall. “Ed? What’s going on?”

“I _think_ ,” Ed declared, “I’m drunk.” He hiccupped.

It was almost funny. “Drunk, huh?” Roy and Ed had only been together for a little while, and this was the last thing Roy was expecting.

“Yeah. But-” Ed’s face suddenly paled, and he looked nervous, “don’t tell Roy, okay?”

This was definitely funny. Roy struggled to keep a smile off his face. “Don’t tell Roy?”

“Yeah, Roy. My boyfriend.” Ed smiled when he said ‘boyfriend’ and Roy couldn’t help but do the same. “I don’t want to mess things up.”

“Don’t worry, then, I won’t tell him.”

“Good, thanks. I love him.” Roy froze. The “L-word” had not been said yet in their relationship. “I hope he-” -hiccup- “-loves me too.” Ed tried to stand up again, and once again his boyfriend caught him mid-fall. Roy scooped Ed up, lying him on the couch and putting a blanket over him.

“Of course he does,” Roy said once Ed started snoring.


End file.
